Just Pretend
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Ben encontró el omnitrix y todo ha cambiado. Su abuelo se sacrificó en una misión y su prima se alejó de él. Aún tienen asuntos pendientes, que deberán resolver. Bwen. M para capítulos posteriores. Mal Summary, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Este es mi primer Bwen, espero que vaya bien. __

 _Letra utilizada para sueños._

 _"Pensamientos" (entre comillas)._

 _ **Letra utilizada para los mensajes.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

" **Wildest Dreams** "

* * *

 _El aire de verano soplaba cálidamente en esa noche pacífica. Las copas de los árboles se movían como si estuvieran danzando a la par._  
 _Se adentró en el pequeño bosque, caminando con pasos lentos. La luz de la luna, y de su pequeña linterna era lo único que lo guiaba y evitaba que tropiece._  
 _Se detuvo cuando escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y cerró sus ojos al percatarse lo que era. Un sollozo._  
 _Se acercó, tratando de no perturbar el relajante silencio del ambiente. Atravesó unos arbustos hasta llegar al pequeño muelle, junto al lago._  
 _Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que la encontró.  
_  
 _Dejó a un lado su linterna y se acercó hacia la estructura de madera, ubicada sobre el agua. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, sólo se sentó allí._  
 _–Me tenías preocupado._  
 _Se tomó unos segundos para componerse y tratar de disimular, no quería que él la viera así. Siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte, como si nada le afectara._  
 _– ¿El abuelo mandó a buscarme? – finalmente preguntó._  
 _–No, él está durmiendo._  
 _–Oh – susurró la chica de cabello corto._  
 _–No me gusta verte llorar – le confesó de repente, haciendo que ella volteé a verlo – no quiero que estés triste._  
 _Ella observó el rostro de su primo, desganado y apagado. Sus ojos no tenían ese típico brillo de entusiasmo y adrenalina._  
 _–Tu también estás triste – susurra suspirando._  
 _–Gwen... – su nombre escapa de sus labios, cómo si le doliera cada palabra que salía de su garganta – ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo el abuelo?_  
 _Ella rompió el contacto visual y posó su vista en el lago que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna._  
 _–Ben... Lo siento – inclinó su mirada hacia abajo mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, mientras trataba de divisar algo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Cerró sus ojos recordando su sueño.  
 _"De nuevo"_ pensó.  
Se sentó sobre la cama mientras suspiraba y observaba el reloj.  
02:00 am.

Definitivamente esa sería otra noche sin dormir. Hacía tan sólo cinco día que su abuelo Max se sacrificó, en una misión de plomeros. Desde entonces había tenido pesadillas al respecto, que le impedían conciliar el sueño y lo orillaban a quedarse desvelado, logrando que sus ojos se cierren en clase.  
Había tenido muchas pesadillas y recuerdos en sueño, pero ninguna como la que lo acababa de despertar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con eso, pensaba que lo había enterrado por completo. Eso deseaba.  
Un leve bostezo salió de su boca, mientras tomaba su computadora portátil. Debía distraerse de alguna forma. La encendió y no fue hasta que abrió su chat, que tragó saliva. La pequeña luz verde indicaba que estaba en línea. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, le escribió.

 _ **Hola**_.

Encendió el televisor y trató de desviar su atención. Ya había hablado en otras ocasiones con ella y podía demorar varios minutos en responder.  
El sonido de la notificación lo obligó a abandonar su tarea anterior, y volver a concentrarse en el chat.

 _ **Hola... ¿Desvelado?**_

 _ **Un poco. Es extraño que estés conectada, ¿Acaso hoy no tienes clases?**_

 _ **Sí, pero decidí no ir.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Gwen?**_

No sabía si bromear era lo indicado. Ciertamente, había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que hablaron.

 _ **Lo sé todo, Ben.**_

Su corazón se detuvo en ese segundo.

 _ **¿Cómo?**_

 _ **Mi papá me lo dijo esta mañana. Los últimos cinco días había actuado muy extraño, y finalmente me lo confesó. Quería ocultármelo para que no interfiriera con mis estudios y exámenes finales, pero aún así me enojé con él.**_

 _ **De seguro lo hizo porque pensó que era lo mejor. No seas tan dura con él.**_

 _ **Contigo estoy más enojada. No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho algo así.**_

 _ **Perdóname. Creí que sería mejor si lo sabías por tus padres.**_

Esta vez la respuesta no fue inmediata, por lo que Ben pensó que realmente estaba enojada. Imaginaba miles de cosas que decirle, pero no quería apresurarse. El ambiente no era el mejor.  
Quería seguir hablando con ella, así que volvió a escribirle.

 _ **¿No piensas preguntarme la situación en que sucedió?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _"¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan fría?"_ pensó.  
Esa era una pregunta estúpida. Hacía más de cinco años que se había ido. Cinco años en los cuales sólo habían hablado por chat, y muy pocas veces. Había semanas, e incluso meses, en los que no se comunicaban. Sus horarios eran diferentes. Ella era diferente.

 _ **Cierto. Esa es la razón por la que te marchaste.**_

Mordió su labio inferior cuando, sin quererlo realmente, envió su comentario. No pudo evitarlo, algo dentro de él quería tocar ese tema.

 _ **Benjamin, no quiero pelear. No ahora. Y tú sabes bien que no tuve opción. A mi papá le ofrecieron un muy buen puesto de trabajo aquí en Francia.**_

 _ **Pudiste haberte quedado conmigo, mi mamá te lo ofreció.**_

 _ **Es más complicado que eso, no lo entiendes.**_

 _ **Lo entiendo a la perfección.**_

 _ **Quería escapar del asunto alienígena por un momento, ¿Bien?**_

 _ **Tú y yo sabemos que escapabas de otra cosa, Gwen.**_

 _ **No quiero hablar de eso.**_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Porque no.**_

El muchacho suspiró, mientras se preparaba para responder. Antes de que sus dedos toquen las teclas, un segundo mensaje le llegó.

 _ **Debo irme, hablamos luego.**_

Rápidamente borró lo poco que había escrito y volvió a mandar un mensaje, antes de que se desconecte.

 _ **¿Gwen?**_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Tu también**_.

La pequeña luz verde que indicaba su estado, desapareció mostrándola oficialmente como desconectada.  
Ben suspiró, mientras cerraba y dejaba a un lado su portátil.  
Volvió a recostarse en su cama, mientras intentaba dormir otra vez. Sólo rogaba una cosa, no soñar más con ella.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _¡Traigo nuevo fic! Esta vez Bwen. Amo esta pareja (incluso un poco más que Gwevin)_

 _Es un capitulo algo corto y tiene un aire de... ¿Suspenso? Como sea, creo que quedo bastante clara parte de la historia._  
 _Gwen se fue a vivir a Francia cuando era una niña. Lo diré en los próximos capítulos, pero ella tenia 11 años y ya había pasado dos veranos seguidos con su primo, salvando al mundo.  
Ahora han pasado cinco años, y ellos perdieron prácticamente la comunicación.  
_  
 _Esto tomaría lugar en "Alien Force", si bien hay que hacer dos aclaraciones: no pienso seguir toda la historia, hay personajes y sucesos que voy a omitir. Y Kevin tendrá un papel un poco diferente aquí, ya lo verán._

 _Todo el fic gira en torno a Ben y Gwen, y sus asuntos pendientes. No se extrañen si hago varios saltos en el tiempo, volviendo a su niñez._

 _Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario (¿Bonito? **XD** ) es más que bienvenido._

 _Tengo tres fic en proceso, así que iré actualizando a medida que pueda._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Letra utilizada para sueños._

"Pensamientos" (entre comillas).

 **Letra utilizada para los mensajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **" El regreso del pasado"**

* * *

– _¿Qué? – es lo único que salió de sus labios, casi como un susurro._  
 _Su abuelo posó su mano en su hombro._  
 _–Ben, el padre de Gwen recibió una muy buena oferta de trabajo – le repite suspirando – ella se irá a Francia._  
 _¿Francia? No era muy bueno en la clase de geografía, pero ese país quedaba muy lejos. Demasiado._  
 _– ¿Cuando se irá? – fue la segunda pregunta que salió de su boca._  
 _–Cuando finalice el verano, se marcharán._  
 _–Abuelo, hoy es nuestra última noche de vacaciones – le reprocha y el anciano sólo mira hacia abajo._  
 _Ben sólo negó con su cabeza, mientras retrocedía._  
 _"No, ella no puede irse" ese pensamiento lo atacaba una y otra vez "No, no"._

* * *

Un sonido extraño lo obligó a despertar. Sólo segundos después notó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.  
– ¡Ben! – el grito de su madre se oía detrás de la puerta de su habitación – ¡Llegarás tarde al colegio!  
– ¡Y-Ya voy! – el muchacho se levantó de un salto.  
Se vistió rápidamente, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos querían cerrarse. Recordó que la noche anterior se durmió muy tarde, y que también habló con Gwen luego de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.  
Ben rápidamente sale de su cuarto y se dirige al comedor.

–Buenos días hijo, el desayuno está servido – su madre le saluda con una cálida sonrisa.  
–Gracias mamá – él responde, sentándose a comer.  
– ¿A qué hora te has dormido? – pregunta su padre, observando sus claras ojeras.  
–A-Algo tarde – le responde mientras limpia su boca, luego de terminar de comer.  
–Debes respetar tus horas de sueño – le reprocha su madre – es importante.  
–Lo sé mamá, prometo llegar a casa temprano hoy – Ben le dice, antes de subir al auto de su padre para ir al colegio.

* * *

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y el profesor no llegaba.  
–Tal parece que no vendrá, como siempre – el joven escucha como uno de sus compañeros le susurra a otro.  
Su profesor de informática era el más desastroso que podía pedir. Siempre llegaba tarde a clases, o directamente no se presentaba.  
Al menos, ahora que no estaba, podía usar la computadora a su gusto. Eso era un beneficio para todos.  
Mientras los demás miraban vídeos o hacían investigaciones en la red, él se conectó a su chat. Observó la hora y dedujo aproximadamente el horario en Francia.  
Suspiró suavemente cuando Gwen le apareció como desconectada.  
Frotó sus sienes cuando recordó su sueño. Ya iban dos veces seguidas y no le gustaba nada.  
El sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a subir su vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador.  
Tenía un mensaje, de Gwen

 _ **¿Desde cuándo el gran héroe Ben Tennyson hace equipo con su enemigo Kevin 11?**_

El joven alzó su ceja, confundido. ¿Cómo lo supo?

 _ **¿De dónde has sacado eso?**_

 _ **Me lo han dicho.**_

 _ **¿Quién?**_

 _ **Eso no interesa. ¿Es verdad?**_

 _ **Algo así. Es una larga historia.**_

 _ **Y cuando pensé que no podrías sorprenderme más...**_

Antes de que pueda responde, ella mandó otro mensaje seguido.

 _ **¿No deberías estar en clases?**_

 _ **Lo estoy.**_

 _ **No te creo.**_

 _ **El profesor de informática está ausente, como siempre. Aproveché para conectarme.**_

 _ **Que conveniente. ¿Por qué no usas este tiempo para adelantar tarea? Te conozco y de seguro no la has hecho.**_

 _ **Sigues siendo igual de amargada, Gwen.**_

 _ **Idiota.**_

Imaginó el rostro algo gruñón de su prima y una pequeña sonrisa salió de su boca.

 _ **¿Cómo están mis tíos?**_

 _ **Bien. Mamá ya se creé francesa y papá... Bueno, él tiene mucho trabajo.**_

 _ **Debes de estar muy aburrida, sin traseros que patear.**_

 _ **Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio. También están mis clases de jiu-jitsu, Judo y Karate.**_

 _ **Eso suena agitado, y aburrido. Necesitas que te vaya a visitar urgente, para recordarte cómo es la diversión.**_

Francia estaba muy lejos, por lo que nunca habían podido ir a visitar a Gwen. Para fechas especiales como navidad, sólo se mandaban postales y cartas.

 _ **Sé cómo divertirme, a mi manera. De cualquier forma, ya acabé mis exámenes y saqué las mejores calificaciones.**_

 _ **Típico de ti.**_

 _ **Finalmente tengo vacaciones.**_

 _ **¿Y qué harás? ¿Viajarás por Europa cómo los años anteriores?**_

 _ **No lo creo. Ya tengo planes.**_

 _ **Siempre planificas todo. Déjame adivinar... ¿Incluye pasar las próximas dos semanas leyendo libros aburridos? ¿O saliendo con Imán a la ópera?**_

 _ **No. Y por décima vez, es Imanol.**_

Ben se echó hacia atrás, suspirando suavemente. Imanol. Era el novio de Gwen. Se enteró hace varios meses ya, cuando sus madres intercambiaron correspondencia y se actualizaron acerca de sus vidas.  
Imanol (o imán, como le decía él para molestar a Gwen) era el tipo de chico que sobresalía en todo. Calificaciones perfectas, familia perfecta, hogar perfecto, bien arreglado, educado.  
Un imán para el aburrimiento. Así le gustaba describirlo.

 _ **Cómo sea. ¿Y qué harás en tus vacaciones?**_

 _ **¿En verdad quieres saber?**_

– ¡Siento la demora! – el profesor apareció en la sala, obligando a todos a dejar lo que estaban haciendo.

 _ **Debo irme, adiós.**_

Rápidamente cerró el chat y suspiró, mientras la clase (desgraciadamente) comenzaba.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y Ben llegaba a su casa.  
Luego de clases, había ido a practicar fútbol. El tiempo se le fue volando y estaba agotado por las pocas horas de sueño.  
El joven entró a su hogar y dejó sus zapatillas embarradas en la entrada.  
– ¡Benjamin Tennyson! – la voz de su madre lo reprendió antes de que pueda ir a su cuarto – ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no dejes tus zapatillas embarradas en la casa?  
–Lo siento mamá – se disculpó él – estoy realmente agotado, iré a ducharme y luego tomaré una siesta.  
–Oh, no jovencito – la mujer se adelantó – no dormirás ahora. La casa está hecha un desastre y debes ayudarme a limpiar, ya que tu padre preparando las habitaciones de huéspedes.  
– ¿Las habitaciones de huéspedes? – pregunta, alzando una ceja – ¿Quienes vendrán?  
Rogaba que no sean sus tías lejanas. No estaba de humor para soportar las preguntas acerca de cómo le iba en el colegio, si tenía novia, las charlas interminables.  
La mujer mira a su hijo unos segundos.  
– ¿Acaso no lo sabes aún?  
– ¿Que debo saber?  
–Frank llamó esta mañana – apenas oyó el nombre de su tío subió su vista a su madre – tal parece que vendrán a Bellwood por dos semanas, y se quedarán en casa.  
Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.  
Finalmente vería a Gwen.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo **:D**_

 _Agradezco sus reviews_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Letra utilizada para sueños._

"Pensamientos" (entre comillas).

 **Letra utilizada para los mensajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**  
 **" Reencuentro"**

* * *

Su pie se movía rápidamente, en forma involuntaria. Su vista no dejaba de lado el reloj, observando las agujas moverse.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – su compañero le preguntó.  
–Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le respondió el joven Tennyson.  
–Parece como si murieras porque termine la clase – bromea.  
– ¿Y quién no? – fuerza una pequeña sonrisa.  
Su madre me había dicho que ese día vendría Gwen, aunque había un problema. Seguramente llegue mientras él esté en el colegio. Quería que terminara ya, estaba ansioso.  
La campana suena y rápidamente se levantó, saliendo de allí. Gruñó suavemente cuando notó que la rueda de su bicicleta estaba sin aire.  
–Genial – bufa mientras la lleva a rastras, a su lado.

Caminaba lentamente, le restaban varias calles hasta llegar a su casa.  
Su vista bajó a su muñeca y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando una idea cruzó su mente.  
 _"¿Y si me convierto en XLR8?"_  
Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.  
 _"¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Recibir a mis tíos, los cuales no veo hace años, convertido en alienígena. Buena idea"._  
Ben caminaba en forma lenta, mientras observaba sus pies.  
– ¿Ben? – una voz lo hizo subir su vista.  
– ¡Tía Natalie! ¡Tío Frank! – exclama mientras deja caer su bicicleta en su jardín delantero y corría a abrazarlos – ¡Me da gusto verlos!  
– ¡Mírate nada más! – dice sin creerlo su tía.  
– ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! – agrega su esposo.  
El automóvil estaba estacionado frente a su casa, mientras aún había una valija por entrar.  
Su madre sale y observa a su hijo.  
–Oh, Ben ya has llegado – habla mientras toma la valija y camina de nuevo hacia el hogar – ve a lavarte las manos, pronto almorzaremos.  
Sus tíos siguen a su madre y entran a la casa, dejándolo allí.  
Su mente preguntaba donde estaba ella. De seguro ayudaba en la cocina o algo.

Antes de que dé un paso, para entrar a su hogar, una voz lo interrumpió.  
– ¿Y a mí no piensas saludarme?  
Lentamente volteó y por poco se quedó sin habla al verla frente a él.  
Había crecido bastante, tal vez pasaba un poco su altura. Estaba en muy buena forma, cómo podía observar.  
Se había dejado el cabello largo, y le sentaba muy bien.  
Había visto varias fotos de ella durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, pero en persona... Era más hermosa.  
Vestía una falda negra, junto con una camisa y un sweater azul. También traía unas medias, color negra que se pegaban a su piel, exhibiendo sus largas piernas.  
– ¡Gwen! – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su prima.  
En la cercanía, pudo percibir su dulce y delicado perfume, tal como ella.

No la soltó durante varios segundos, como si fuera a perderla tan pronto lo haga. Ella, por su parte, hizo lo mismo.  
Pronto se separaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
–Mírate – susurró ella, para luego reír – ¡Sigues igual de enano!  
–No has cambiado nada primita – bromea él mientras alborota suavemente su cabello.  
– ¡Hey! – ella le golpea el hombro – ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo pasé peinándome?  
Ben sólo ríe, feliz.  
– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían? – pregunta, con una sonrisa.  
–Cuando quise hacerlo, te desconectaste – le reprocha ella, observando sus ojos y con una sonrisa.  
La puerta se abre y la madre de Gwen sale.  
–Ben, Gwen – dice mirándolos – ya es hora de almorzar.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha ido? – Sandra pregunta finalmente.  
Todos se habían sentado a almorzar. Ben se ubicó al lado de su madre, y Gwen lo hizo frente a él.  
–Oh, genial – exclama Natalie – París es hermoso.  
– ¿Y tu Gwen? – sigue preguntando la mujer rubia, antes de sonreír – no por nada la llaman "La ciudad del amor".  
– ¡T-Tía Sandra! – la pelirroja se enrojeció, y Ben hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.  
– ¿Cómo te va en el colegio? – interfiere el padre de Ben, salvando a su sobrina.  
–Muy bien, de hecho he pasado todos los exámenes – ella se relaja un poco.  
– ¿Y el trabajo? – pregunta a su hermano.  
–Agitado, pero ya sabes, nada que no pueda resolver – responde Frank, sonriendo.  
Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, y la muchacha lo sacó de su bolso.  
–Disculpen un momento – dice luego de observar la pantalla. Se levanta y va hacia la cocina, para hablar.  
–Seguramente sea Imanol – habla entusiasmada y orgullosa su madre – no puede estar un día sin ella.  
 _"Voy a vomitar"_ piensa irónicamente Ben, mientras rueda sus ojos.

* * *

El joven Tennyson ponía los platos sobre la mesa, mientras observaba el reloj.  
Hacía horas que sus tíos y Gwen se habían ido. Decían que tenían unos asuntos que atender, pero ya casi era la hora de la cena.  
–Eso huele delicioso – su padre entra a la casa y se sienta.  
–Lo sé – aparece su madre sonriente, con la comida – Ben, siéntate a comer.  
– ¿No deberíamos esperar a mis tíos y Gwen? – pregunta.  
–Oh, llamaron hace minutos. Al parecer el tiempo se les pasó, por lo que cenarán en un restaurante – le responde la mujer – ya tienen una copia de la llave, así que volverán algo tarde.  
Él sólo asiente, con un pequeño rastro de decepción.

* * *

Volvió a observar el reloj de su cuarto.  
00:05  
El joven suspiró, mientras colocaba una almohada sobre su rostro.  
 _"Acaban de venir, seguramente tendrán miles de amigos y familiares que saludar"_ pensaba.  
El ruido tan repentino de la puerta lo hizo sentarse. Ya estaban de regreso.  
¿Acaso debería salir?... ¡¿Pero de que hablaba?! Ya era muy tarde y seguramente estaban exhaustos.  
Lentamente se recostó en la cama y encendió su televisor. Probablemente sería otra noche en vela.  
Observaba con algo de desgano y aburrimiento el episodio repetido de los Sumos Golpeadores.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y, extrañado, miró el reloj.  
02:00  
Se levantó y se acercó, abriéndola un poco.  
–Gwen – exclamó sorprendido de verla. Ciertamente debería estar durmiendo. Observó su pijama: un pantalón largo color gris, y una remera color celeste.  
– ¿Te desperté? – pregunta ella, temerosa.  
–No tengo sueño – él niega suavemente.  
–Yo tampoco – responde la muchacha.

Ben se hace a un lado y abre por completo la puerta de su habitación. Ella entra observando todo mientras él cierra la puerta.  
–Vaya, es peor de lo que me imaginaba – bromea sonriendo.  
–Sólo está... Un poco desordenada, es todo – el joven responde, con una sonrisa.  
Ella dirige su vista hacia el televisor.  
–Veo que te siguen gustando esas caricaturas de niños – comenta.  
– ¿Qué? No son para niños – se defiende – los Sumos Golpeadores es el mejor programa que pueda existir.  
–Si, claro – ella ríe mientras se sienta en la punta de su cama. Observa su muñeca y sonríe –mañana debes enseñarme tus nuevos alienígenas, muero por verlos.  
Ben sonríe asintiendo.  
–Sólo si tú me enseñas algunos de tus movimientos de Karate – propone – y, claro, algunos de tus hechizos.  
La pelirroja asiente suavemente, antes de bajar su vista y suspirar.  
Ben camina hacia ella y se sienta en su cama, a su lado.  
– ¿Extrañas Francia? – pregunta mirándola.  
–Extraño al abuelo – susurra, cerrando sus ojos y el muchacho puede sentir su dolor.  
–Lamento no habértelo dicho antes – se disculpa él – es sólo que... Mi mamá me convenció que era mejor si te lo decían tus padres.  
–Lo sé – responde ella, aún sin mirarlo – realmente no estoy enfadada contigo.  
La muchacha suspira y se toma unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.  
–Cuando me marché, pensaba que volvería a Bellwood para vacaciones o navidad... Al principio mi papá tenía mucho trabajo y no era posible, pero luego... Simplemente no sé qué sucedió. Cada día comencé a alejarme un poco más, sin quererlo – confiesa antes de que su voz se quiebre – siempre creí que al regresar el abuelo nos llevaría a acampar cómo en los viejos tiempos, y ahora no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber compartido más tiempo con él.  
La pelirroja comenzó a sollozar y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, ocultándolo.  
Ben ablanda su mirada. Odiaba verla así.

Pasa su brazo por su hombro y la atrae hacia su cuerpo.  
–Vamos Gwen, por favor no llores – susurra, acariciando su espalda – el abuelo siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, él sabía cuánto lo querías.  
–Perdóname – le susurra la joven, calmándose un poco.  
– ¿Que te perdone? – Ben alza una ceja, confundido. La toma del mentón y hace que lo observe a los ojos.  
–Se cuán unido eras al abuelo. Debió ser un gran golpe para ti, y yo debí estar aquí – una lágrima cae por su mejilla mientras baja su mirada.  
–No tengo nada que perdonarte – el joven Tennyson le dedica una dulce sonrisa, mientras limpia su lágrima con su dedo – ahora estás aquí, y eso es lo que importa.

* * *

Ben apaga su televisor y voltea a ver su reloj.  
04:30  
Observa como la lámpara al costado de su cama iluminaba a su prima, quien se había dormido en su cama.  
La admira por unos segundos, mientras aún podía notar unos residuos de lágrimas en su rostro.  
Camina hacia su closet y lo abre, sacando una manta y almohada. Las coloca en el suelo, ya que dormiría allí.  
Se acerca nuevamente a ella y la tapa con cuidado. Se arrodilla un poco y besa su frente.  
–Buenas noches, Gwen – susurra antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara.

* * *

 _ **¡Hoola! :D**_

 _Aquí traigo el tercer capitulo._

 _Espero que les guste la historia, dejen sus comentarios :)_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Letra utilizada para sueños._

"Pensamientos" (entre comillas).

 **Letra utilizada para los mensajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV  
**  
 **" Un nuevo miembro"**

* * *

 _Entró corriendo dentro del camper y cerró la puerta_.  
 _Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello, manchado con helado._  
 _–Ese idiota – gruñó entre dientes, molesta._  
 _Antes de que termine de arreglar su cabello, al menos tanto como le era posible, alguien la interrumpió._  
 _–Oh, vamos Gwen – su primo entró al vehículo – fue sólo una broma._  
 _–Odio tus bromas – respondió dándole la espalda, mientras esperaba que se retire pronto._  
 _El niño entendió que se había pasado._  
 _–Perdóname – susurra acercándose a ella y tocando su hombro._  
 _– ¡No! – ella grita y en un arrebato lo empuja, haciendo que choque contra los asientos del camper._  
 _Observa perpleja la escena y rápidamente vuelve a voltear, dándole la espalda._  
 _– ¡Ya basta Gwen! – Ben se acerca a ella – ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos suspirando, mientras tocaba su frente. No reconoció el cuarto de huéspedes que le había cedido su tía, por lo que rápidamente se sentó en la cama.  
El cuarto de Ben. Estaba en la cama de su primo.  
Volteó su vista buscando a su primo, y se sorprendió al verlo durmiendo en el suelo.  
Con cuidado, se levantó y se agachó a su lado. Acarició su cabello alborotado suavemente y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al escucharlo roncar.  
Volvió a incorporarse y abrió lentamente la puerta. Observó muy bien el pasillo antes de salir del cuarto y se metió al suyo para cambiarse.  
Salió luego de varios minutos, directo hacia la cocina.

– ¿Tía Sandra? – preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados.  
Encontró una nota en la mesa y la leyó.

 _"Ben y Gwen: nos fuimos para visitar a los familiares. Es fin de semana, por lo que no quisimos despertarlos. Regresamos en la noche. Intenten no pelear demasiado."  
_  
Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, mientras buscaba algo que desayunar.  
Pelear con Ben. Eso era cosa del pasado. Al menos pelar por cosas sin sentido.  
El sueño que la había despertado, regresó a su mente y ella suspiró.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y su primo, ya vestido como le era habitual, entró.  
– ¿Cómo has dormido? – pregunta y ella intenta no ponerse nerviosa.  
–Bien, gracias – le responde mientras busca un tazón y sirve cereal – aunque me siento mal porque tuviste que dormir en el suelo, lo siento.  
–Descuida, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera lo noté – dice antes de estirarse y gruñir cuando un dolor en su cuello lo ataca – bueno, tal vez sólo un poco.  
Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, mientras se sentaba a desayunar con él.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando – la pelirroja se cruza de brazos.  
Ben sonríe mientras activa su reloj. Lo acciona y una luz verde ilumina todo su cuarto.  
–Frio – se detiene a mirar a su prima – ¿Qué te parece?  
–Es una linda mariposa – le responde ella, sonriendo.  
–No soy una mariposa – él se acerca antes de soplar sobre un almohadón cercano, haciendo que se congele – una mariposa no haría eso.  
La puerta se abre de repente y ambos se asustan.  
– ¿Dónde estabas Tennyson? – un muchacho musculoso y de cabello negro entra y comienza a reprocharle – ¡Estuve tratando de localizarte toda la mañana!  
Él regresa a su forma humana, gruñendo.  
Gwen finge que comienza a toser, haciendo notar su presencia.  
– ¿Una chica en la habitación de Ben? – ríe en forma irónica, antes de observarla bien – Ben ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu prima estaba de visita?  
El muchacho notó el tipo de mirada que Kevin le daba a Gwen, notando su belleza.  
– ¿Para qué me buscabas? – pregunta, haciendo que volteé a verlo – ¿Hay problemas?  
–No lo llamaría exactamente así – contesta Levin – hay varios reportes de una extraña mujer con capa, visitando un lugar. La gente la ha visto desaparecer de repente, como por arte de magia.  
–Bien, vamos a investigar.  
– ¿Quieres venir? – le pregunta Kevin con una sonrisa a la joven.  
–Claro – le responde con una sonrisa.

* * *

– ¿Es aquí? – pregunta Gwen, cuando el automóvil se detiene.  
– ¿Sucede algo? – el muchacho voltea a verla, en el asiento del acompañante.  
–Es el lugar favorito del abuelo – le informa Ben desde atrás – ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con los plomeros?  
–Es algo que debemos averiguar por nosotros mismos – responde Kevin.  
Gwen desabrocha su cinturón, poniéndose cómoda.  
–Entonces... – Kevin sonríe de lado, mientras observa a la pelirroja – ¿Gwen, cierto? ¿Por qué te conozco hasta ahora?  
La muchacha sonríe, viendo a que quería llegar.  
–Estoy aquí por mis vacaciones – le informa – hace años que me fui de Bellwood, a París.  
– ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? Puedes ser parte del equipo – propone.  
–Sólo estoy aquí por dos semanas – responde antes de observarla – de todas formas, ¿Por que ayudas a Ben? Intentabas matarlo cuando éramos niños.  
–He cambiado, y madurado – le responde él, antes de sonreír – puedo invitarte a cenar cualquier día, y mostrarte el nuevo Kevin.  
–Ahórratelo, nuevo Kevin – Ben habla desde el asiento trasero, rodando sus ojos – tiene novio.  
–Eso es algo que puede cambiar – él le responde, alzando sus hombros con indiferencia.  
–Eso suena a mucha confianza – Gwen sonríe suavemente.  
–Tengo mi carisma – Levin sonríe, mirándola.

–Bueno, hoy no tuvimos suerte – Ben y Gwen bajan del auto de Kevin, quien los había llevado de nuevo al hogar – mañana volveremos por la noche.  
–Gracias por traernos – la pelirroja se agacha observando por la ventanilla.  
Él sólo le guiña un ojo y hace sonar la bocina antes de marcharse.  
– ¿Y bien? – pregunta Ben.  
Ella sólo lo observa confundida, mientras entra a la casa.  
– ¿Vas a explicarme que fue eso? – sigue preguntando.  
Había tenido que soportar a Kevin coqueteándole en forma indirecta a su prima, y a ella sonriendo.  
–Sólo conversaba con Kevin – ella responde tranquila – al principio creí que algo tramaba, pero ahora veo que... En verdad ha cambiado.  
El joven Tennyson cierra la puerta, se sienta en el sillón junto a su prima.  
– ¿Y todo ese coqueteo absurdo? – sigue insistiendo.  
Ella sólo ríe.  
–Vamos, relájate – suspira.  
–Imán no estaría tan contento – él susurra.  
–Imanol – lo corrige, mirándolo, antes de suspirar – nunca se presentó la oportunidad, así que te lo diré ahora. Imanol y yo rompimos.  
– ¿Qué? – Ben no puede evitar la sorpresa.  
–Lo que oíste, estoy soltera nuevamente – responde antes de reír – así que no te preocupes por eso.  
Se levanta y se aleja hacia su cuarto.

Ben se queda en el sillón. Suspira y cierra sus ojos, dejándose caer sobre este.  
Debía ser sincero. Entre Imanol y Kevin, prefería a Imanol.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Aqui traigo el nuevo cap **:D**_

 _¡Espero que les guste!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Letra utilizada para sueños._

"Pensamientos" (entre comillas).

 **Letra utilizada para los mensajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V  
**  
 **" Confesiones ahogadas en alcohol"**

* * *

 _Entró corriendo dentro del camper y cerró la puerta_.  
 _Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello, manchado con helado._  
 _–Ese idiota – gruñó entre dientes, molesta._  
 _Antes de que termine de arreglar su cabello, al menos tanto como le era posible, alguien la interrumpió._  
 _–Oh, vamos Gwen – su primo entró al vehículo – fue sólo una broma._  
 _–Odio tus bromas – respondió dándole la espalda, mientras esperaba que se retire pronto._  
 _El niño entendió que se había pasado._  
 _–Perdóname – susurra acercándose a ella y tocando su hombro._  
 _– ¡No! – ella grita y en un arrebato lo empuja, haciendo que choque contra los asientos del camper._  
 _Observa perpleja la escena y rápidamente vuelve a voltear, dándole la espalda._  
 _– ¡Ya basta Gwen! – Ben se acerca a ella – ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?_  
 _Su corazón se aceleró, mientras sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento._  
 _– ¿Que te sucede? – siguió insistiendo él, alterado – creí que nos llevábamos mejor, ¡Pero no! No haces más que_ _evitarme, y no puedo hacerte ni siquiera una broma que te enfadas y dejas de hablarme._  
 _Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla._  
 _–Vete – rogó en un susurro._  
 _–No hasta que me digas que te sucede, mira ya dije que lo sentía. ¿Por qué no me insultas como antes o simplemente me das un puñetazo en el hombro? – su mano se posó en su hombro y justo en ese momento, estalló._  
 _– ¡Creo que me gustas! – grita mientras da media vuelta y, llorando ya, observa a su primo. Su cara de asombro, y espanto, era evidente – ¡¿Contento?! ¡Es por eso que quiero evitarte!_  
 _Antes de que Ben pueda hacer o decir algo, ella lo empujó de sus hombros fuera del camper._  
 _– ¡Vete, quiero estar sola! – le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta._  
 _Se recostó sobre su cama, y lloró como nunca lo había hecho._

* * *

Gwendolyn Tennyson despertó en ese momento. Gruñó y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de olvidar su reciente sueño.  
¡¿Por que seguía recordando ese episodio?! Estaba harta de las malas pasadas que le jugaba su mente.  
Al principio, no estaba muy segura de volver a Bellwood y menos aún cuando le informaron que se hospedarían en la casa de Ben. Ahora, estaba convencida de que había sido mala idea. Desde que llegó, no hacía más que soñar con el, cuando eran niños.  
Se levantó y, ya sin ánimos, se preparó para comenzar el día.

* * *

La pelirroja abrió el closet que utilizaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, y comenzó a elegir su vestuario. Kevin la había invitado, y también a su primo, a una fiesta que daba en su casa.  
Ciertamente, y aunque suene algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se hospedaba, no tenía ganas de cruzarse con Ben. Ya casi caía la noche y durante ese día se las había arreglado muy bien para evitarlo, sobre todo después de ese sueño.  
Finalmente, luego de media hora de pensarlo y analizarlo bien, encontró que vestir.  
Caminó hacia el espejo y se observó.  
Zapatos de plataforma, vestido blanco con un estilo algo playero y un cinturón de encaje en el mismo. Arregló su cabello y sólo pintó un poco sus labios.  
Era una fiesta, de Kevin. No sabía si producirse demasiado.

Kevin. El nuevo Kevin Levin. Debía admitir que esos años le habían sentado muy bien. A pesar de pasar la mayor parte de tiempo con manchas de pintura y aceite de auto en su ropas, tenía un físico impresionante. Le gustaba su cabello largo, y confesaba que algo de su actitud de "ex-chico malo" le atraía.  
Pero no. Hacía tan sólo semanas que rompió con Imanol. Prefería estar sola, era lo mejor.  
Apenas abrió la puerta de su cuarto, para salir, se encontró a Ben.

El joven la observó, pensando lo hermosa que se veía. Quiso abofetearse cuando su mente le recordó porqué se había producido así: Kevin.  
–Te ves bien – la elogió antes de fingir que tosía, para cortar el ambiente algo incómodo – ¿Estás lista?  
Ella sólo asintió con su cabeza.  
La casa de Kevin estaba a varias calles, pero decidieron ir caminando. Ben hubiera preferido no ir, pero era su deber cuidar de su prima. Sola, en una fiesta donde no conocía prácticamente a nadie. Además, le había jurado a su tía Natalie que la vigilaría.  
– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta de repente Ben. Ella había estado tan callada, sin mencionar que todo el día estuvo... Evadiéndolo.  
– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
–No lo sé. Hoy estás muy callada – le responde, suspirando.  
–S-Solo digamos que no tuve un buen día – ella dice mientras ruega que deje el tema.  
– ¿Estás nerviosa por la fiesta, verdad? – él conjetura – ¿Te sientes así por Kevin?  
Habían compartido varias salidas en grupo, y cada vez se hacían más cercanos.  
– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – respondió rápidamente, esperando no ruborizarse – N-No quiero hablar de Kevin.  
– ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? – le cuestiona. Era un largo camino hasta la fiesta.  
–Bueno. Ya que lo mencionas... – susurra antes de voltear a verlo – ¿Tienes novia?  
– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Ben se sorprende un poco.  
–No me has respondido – la pelirroja sigue insistiendo – tu mamá le habló a la mía hace tiempo, y mencionó una tal Julie.  
Él se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser.  
–Entonces sí es tu novia – ella sonríe de lado, tomando ese acto como una respuesta positiva.  
–No, no la tengo – el joven le informa – Julie es... Una amiga.  
–Una amiga, claro – Gwen rueda sus ojos, sonriendo.

* * *

 _"Esto es un fiasco"_ piensa Ben Tennyson.

Estaba en un rincón, hablando con Alan. Ciertamente era la única persona, de las que estaban en la fiesta, que conocía.  
No sabía por qué estaba allí. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Kevin lo había invitado? ¿Por ser el hijo de un plomero? ¿Por haberlos ayudado antes? ¿O simplemente para que él tenga alguien con quien hablar, mientras se acercaba a Gwen?  
 _"Genial, ya me estoy volviendo paranoico".  
_  
La música era tan fuerte, que su cabeza le dolía. Quería marcharse de allí.  
Buscó a su prima con la mirada y la encontró sentada en el sillón, muy cerca de Kevin. El muchacho posó su brazo en su hombro, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.  
Rápidamente se acercó a ellos.  
– ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, Tennyson? – Levin sonríe de lado.  
– ¿Puedo hablar con mi prima un segundo? – él sólo la toma del brazo y hace que se levante.  
–Oh, vamos. Quita esa cara – ella le dice riendo.  
Algo andaba mal. Gwen no era así.  
– ¿Que te sucede? – pregunta y cuando ella abre su boca para responder y el olor a alcohol inunda sus fosas nasales, entiende todo – ¿Estás borracha? Se acabó, nos vamos en este momento.  
–Vamos Tennyson, sólo fueron un par de copas – Kevin le resta importancia – aún es temprano para que se marchen.  
–Gwen, vamos – él sólo camina con ella hacia la salida, mientras Kevin los observa con el ceño fruncido.

–Ven, te llevaré a casa – le dice.  
Solamente cuando la vio caminar, se dio cuenta de que su estado era peor de lo que pensaba.  
Suspiró suavemente. Así tardarían más de una hora en llegar.  
Recurrió a una alternativa diferente. Accionó su reloj y en segundos se transformó en XLR8. La tomó en brazos y le tomó menos de un minuto llegar.

Volvió a su forma humana y la cargó hasta su habitación.  
Cerró la puerta para que nadie oyera.  
–Voy a traerte un vaso de agua – le dice.  
– ¡No quiero! – la pelirroja alza la voz y él rápidamente le tapa la boca.  
–Haz silencio – le susurra – ¿Acaso quieres que despierten todos?  
–Cállate – ella se deja caer sobre la cama – yo quería seguir en la fiesta.  
–Gwen, estás borracha – él le reprocha – no podía dejarte allí... No estás en tus cinco sentidos. Kevin podría haberte besado y tú ni siquiera lo recordarías.  
La pelirroja se levanta y le da un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, dejándolo totalmente paralizado.  
–A ti te di mi primer beso – le susurra con una sonrisa – y ese es el más importante.  
La muchacha volvió a sentarse en su cama, riendo incoherentemente.  
–Todo da vueltas – susurra riendo mientras su cabeza se tambaleaba lentamente.  
Ben camina rápidamente a la cocina y vuelve con un vaso de agua.  
–Toma – le dice – bebe.

Ella hace caso e ingiere todo su contenido. El joven Tennyson recuesta a su prima en la cama y se dispone a quitarle sus zapatos.  
–Esto es imposible – gruñe suavemente. No podía desabrochar la hebilla de las plataformas, y además Gwen movía su pie demasiado.  
–Eres un bobo – ella ríe suavemente, mientras se sentaba y trataba de hacerlo por su propia cuenta.  
Sus manos se rozaron y Ben rápidamente separó la suya, observando a la pelirroja quitarse sus zapatos.  
Una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, el joven de ojos verdes recuesta a su prima en la cama. La tapa con las sabanas y sonríe suavemente, mirándola.  
–Descansa – susurra antes de que ella cierre sus ojos y de media vuelta.

Ben sale del cuarto de su prima tratando de no despertar a nadie. Antes de que pueda llegar al suyo, choca con la madre de Gwen.  
–Tía Natalie – susurra él, algo sorprendido.  
–Oí ruidos extraños y me preocupé, pero veo que son sólo ustedes – la mujer explica – ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?  
–B-Bien – responde el joven – un poco aburrida.  
– ¿Mi hija está en su cuarto? – la mujer cuestiona mientras se dirigía hacia allí.  
–Espera – Ben susurra mientras ella se detiene – ella está durmiendo, es que estaba muy cansada.

La mujer de pelo corto sonríe mientras se acerca nuevamente a su sobrino.  
–Gracias por cuidar de ella – suspira mientras toca su hombro – Gwen ha estado muy triste desde que supo lo de su abuelo. Al menos aquí contigo se distrae.  
–No tienes que agradecer tía – Ben responde con una sonrisa – Y-Yo me preocupo por ella. Es natural que la cuide.

Él baja su vista, algo apenado por lo que acababa de decir. Por supuesto que él la quería y hubiera ido a esa fiesta por más que su tía no se lo haya pedido.  
A pesar de todo, no era el tipo de chico que confesaba el cariño que le tenía, sobretodo después de su relación de niños, cuando vivían peleando.  
–Aún me parece increíble ver cómo has madurado – la mujer sonríe cálidamente – me alegra ver que se llevan bien.  
Natalie se retira de nuevo a su habitación, y Ben hace lo mismo. El joven cierra la puerta y se deja ver sobre su cama, cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Me tarde demasiado, pero aqui traigo nuevo capitulo. Ya se van revelando más cosas del pasado de Ben y Gwen **:O**_

 _¡Espero que les guste! Dejen su review_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Este capitulo entero se centra en las vacaciones de verano, donde Ben y Gwen tenían 11 años. Fue su ultimo verano juntos, antes de que ella se marche._

* * *

 **Capitulo VI**

 **" Mi primer beso"**

* * *

– _¿Qué? – es lo único que salió de sus labios, casi como un susurro._  
 _Su abuelo posó su mano en su hombro._  
 _–Ben, el padre de Gwen recibió una muy buena oferta de trabajo – le repite suspirando – ella se irá a Francia._  
 _¿Francia? No era muy bueno en la clase de geografía, pero ese país quedaba muy lejos. Demasiado._  
 _– ¿Cuando se irá? – fue la segunda pregunta que salió de su boca._  
 _–Cuando finalice el verano, se marcharán._  
 _–Abuelo, hoy es nuestra última noche de vacaciones – le reprocha y el anciano sólo mira hacia abajo._  
 _Ben sólo negó con su cabeza, mientras retrocedía._  
 _"No, ella no puede irse" ese pensamiento lo atacaba una y otra vez "No, no".  
_  
 _En ese preciso momento, la niña de ojos verdes entró al camper._  
 _–Bien, muero de hambre – comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al observar el ambiente incómodo que había. Notó que Ben no le miraba a los ojos, y su abuelo tenía una expresión de tristeza – ¿Sucede algo?_  
 _Ben solamente salió corriendo de allí, directo hacia el bosque._  
 _– ¡Ben! – Gwen se queda perpleja mientras lo observa irse. Voltea su vista hacia su abuelo, buscando una explicación – abuelo ¿Que le sucede?_  
 _El hombre sólo suspira, mientras su mano rasca su nuca._  
 _–Yo... Le conté lo de Francia – susurra suavemente – sé que querías decírselo tú, pero me escuchó hablando por teléfono con tu padre y comenzó a hacer preguntas._  
 _Gwen solamente baja su vista, suavizando la mirada._  
 _–Descuida abuelo – responde ella, suspirando con tristeza – planeaba decírselo esta noche._  
 _Voltea viendo la puerta del camper, que en la huida de Ben quedó entreabierta._  
 _–Debo hablar con él – susurra._  
 _La mano de su abuelo tocó su hombro y ella lo observó a los ojos._  
 _–Probablemente sea mejor dejarle su espacio – propone – podrás hablar con él luego._

* * *

 _Estaban por terminar la cena, y aún nadie había hablado. Nunca extrañó tanto las peleas con su primo como en ese momento. El ambiente era incómodo y silencioso._  
 _–La pizza estuvo genial – Gwen intenta sacar tema de conversación – seguramente Ben piensa lo mismo, ya que se comió ocho porciones._  
 _Ella deja salir, a la fuerza, una sonrisa nerviosa mientras esperaba que su primo reaccione cómo siempre. Que peleen, que le llevé la contraria en todo lo que dice._  
 _Benjamin Tennyson se levanta de su asiento y rápidamente sale del establecimiento, sin dirigir una palabra a nadie._  
 _–Será mejor que pagué la cuenta – Max dice, mientras Gwen sólo puede suspirar y asentir._

* * *

 _Aún no podía dormir. La noche emanaba tranquilidad, y los ronquidos del abuelo no eran tan fuertes como para que se queje. Esta vez, la culpa de su insomnio la tenían sus pensamientos._  
 _La noticia que su prima se iría del país lo afectó más de lo que esperaba. Si bien su relación había empezado con el pie izquierdo, de habían acercado mucho en los dos veranos que compartieron. Nunca se lo confesaría, pero llegó a pensar en ella como su mejor amiga. Lógicamente iba a extrañarla. Parte de él siempre pensó e imaginó que lucharían junto a ella y el abuelo durante muchos años más. Es que esos veranos llenos de acción, héroes y algunas peleas contra Gwen habían sido los mejores de su vida._  
 _Todo eso le había impactado, y no le permitió darse cuenta de sus actitudes. Ella había intentado acercarse a él y hablar durante toda la noche pero, en respuesta, sólo la había ignorado._  
 _–Gwen ¿Estás despierta? – susurra mientras se asoma desde su litera y ve hacia la cama de abajo._  
 _Alza su ceja al notar la cama de su prima vacía. ¿Dónde podría estar? Seguramente se había ido cuando se metió al baño para cepillar sus dientes. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó._  
 _Con cuidado de no despertar a su abuelo, se escabulle fuera del camper para buscar a Gwen.  
_  
 _El aire de verano soplaba cálidamente en esa noche pacífica. Las copas de los árboles se movían como si estuvieran danzando a la par._  
 _Se adentró en el pequeño bosque, caminando con pasos lentos. La luz de la luna, y de su pequeña linterna era lo único que lo guiaba y evitaba que tropiece._  
 _Se detuvo cuando escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y cerró sus ojos al percatarse lo que era. Un sollozo._  
 _Se acercó, tratando de no perturbar el relajante silencio del ambiente. Atravesó unos arbustos hasta llegar al pequeño muelle, junto al lago._  
 _Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que la encontró._  
 _Dejó a un lado su linterna y se acercó hacia la estructura de madera, ubicada sobre el agua. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, sólo se sentó allí._  
 _–Me tenías preocupado._  
 _Ella se_ _tomó unos segundos para componerse y tratar de disimular, no quería que él la viera así. Siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte, como si nada le afectara._  
 _– ¿El abuelo mandó a buscarme? – finalmente preguntó._  
 _–No, él está durmiendo._  
 _–Oh – susurró la chica de cabello corto._  
 _–No me gusta verte llorar – le confesó de repente, haciendo que ella volteé a verlo – no quiero que estés triste._  
 _Ella observó el rostro de su primo, desganado y apagado. Sus ojos no tenían ese típico brillo de entusiasmo y adrenalina._  
 _–Tu también estás triste – susurra suspirando._  
 _–Gwen... – su nombre escapa de sus labios, cómo si le doliera cada palabra que salía de su garganta – ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo el abuelo?_  
 _Ella rompió el contacto visual y posó su vista en el lago que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna._  
 _–Ben... Lo siento – inclinó su mirada hacia abajo mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla._  
 _–No, yo lo siento – él rápidamente responde – no te dirigí la palabra en todo el día, y tú no tienes la culpa._  
 _Gwen volvió a fijar su vista en el lago, y un silencio inundó el ambiente._  
 _–Voy a extrañar estos veranos – ella confesó de repente._  
 _–No será lo mismo sin ti – Ben le responde con una pequeña sonrisa. Se queda en silencio varios segundos, hasta que vuelve a hablar – voy a extrañarte._  
 _Ella voltea a verlo y sonríe débilmente._  
 _–Yo también – susurra.  
_  
 _Gwen comienza a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa._  
 _–Ben – lo llama titubeante. Él la mira y ella voltea a verlo luego de unos segundos – ¿P-Puedo pedirte un favor?_  
 _Él asiente rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces._  
 _–H-Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme – susurra mientras intentaba no sonrojarse._  
 _Sus miradas chocan y ambos observan el color verde de sus ojos. Ella suaviza su mirada, mientras lentamente se va acercando al rostro de Ben._  
 _Él no sabía que le sucedía. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, mientras sentimientos que nunca había experimentados lo invadían._  
 _Tan pronto estuvieron tan cerca cómo para que su respiración chocara contra sus rostros, las sensaciones en Ben se duplicaron. Ambos se quedaron allí, mirando sus ojos._  
 _Gwen dio el último paso y cerró sus ojos antes de juntar sus labios con los de su primo. Inmediatamente un remolino de sensaciones la invadió. Una de sus amigas le había comentado que el primer beso era extraño, pero en buena forma. Ahora entendía que se equivocaba, era mucho mejor que eso._  
 _Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Hacía un año atrás, pensaba que eso de los besos en la boca era algo asqueroso. Ahora entendía porque los adultos lo hacían todo el tiempo._  
 _Lentamente ella se separó, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Observó el rostro de asombro de su primo. Una pequeña mueca de decepción apareció en su rostro al notar que no había reaccionado como imaginaba. Seguramente no le había gustado._  
 _–G-Gracias – susurra rápidamente, antes de levantarse y correr de nuevo hacia el camper._  
 _Ben se levanta para detenerla, pero no la pudo detener. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Solamente quedó allí, paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder._

* * *

 _Finalmente la hora tan temida había llegado. Allí estaba la familia Tennyson, en el aeropuerto._  
 _Ben observaba los padres de Gwen, junto con su hermano mayor._ _Ken suspiraba aburrido, esperando ya subir al avión. Sus padres revisaban una y mil veces tener todo el papeleo en orden._  
 _Gwen solamente estaba sentada en la banca cercana, en silencio. Sus padres le hacen una seña, y supo que ya era hora._  
 _La niña se acercó a sus tíos, los padres de Ben y les dio un abrazo para despedirlos._  
 _Max se acercó a su nieta y se agachó._  
 _–Adiós calabacita – sonríe abrazándola y llamándola con el apodo que el tenía para ella – cuidate mucho ¿Si?_  
 _–Si, abuelo – ella sonríe asintiendo._  
 _El hombre se acerca a su oído._  
 _–Trata de no meterte en problemas alienígenas – le susurra, en secreto – Ben y yo no estaremos allí para protegerte._  
 _Ella asiente y él le entrega en secreto un teléfono celular._  
 _–Si tienes algún problema, mi número está agendado – le dice – prometo que al primer llamado estaré allí._  
 _Gwen guarda el objeto y se acerca a su primo, nerviosa._  
 _–Bueno, ya debo irme – suspira suavemente mientras él asiente, triste._  
 _Ella se queda en silencio, titubeante. No habían hablado desde la noche anterior, cuando se besaron. Cuando ella lo besó, mejor dicho._  
 _–Sé que probablemente no quieras abrazar a tu prima frente a todos – ella le susurra, dejando salir una pequeña risa. Ben odiaba demostrarle su afecto en público, aunque sabía bien que se preocupaba por ella._  
 _Antes de que pueda seguir hablando, su primo la abrazó fuertemente. Ella se sorprendió, pero sonrió y también hizo lo mismo. Ben la abrazaba con tanta fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer tan pronto la soltara.  
_  
 _Sus padres solamente sonrieron ante su gesto cariñoso. El abuelo Max, por su parte, tragó saliva mientras podía ver el dolor en sus nietos. Nadie sabía tan bien cómo él como se habían unido los últimos dos veranos._  
 _–Gwen, cariño – la voz de su madre hizo abrir sus ojos a la niña, que aún seguía abrazada a su primo – debemos irnos ya._  
 _"Sólo un poco más" pensó mientras su corazón se inundaba de tristeza._  
 _Ambos se separaron y Ben suspiró al ver los ojos de Gwen rojos, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla._  
 _–Adiós enano – susurra ella, con la voz quebrada. Mientras habla, sube su mano y limpia su lágrima – trata de no volar la ciudad sin mí. Y no hagas nada tonto._  
 _El sonríe suavemente, con tristeza._  
 _–Adiós fenómeno – le dice – promete que me escribirás de vez en cuando, para contarme de tus nuevos hechizos._  
 _–Lo prometo – ella asiente riendo – sólo si tú también me escribes, contándome de tus momentos de héroe._  
 _El altavoz del recinto suena, dando aviso que el vuelo a Francia ya partiría._  
 _Gwen mira a su primo mientras camina junto a sus padres y hermano. Se adentran en el pasillo que los llevaría a su vuelo y, antes de que la puerta se cierre, saluda a Ben con su mano._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _La verdad es que este fic me tiene super emocionada y por eso escribo capítulos tan rápido. Este es acerca de su primer beso, justo antes de que Gwen se vaya fuera del país. Este es el asunto pendiente que quedó entre ellos, y del que ella no quiere hablar._

 _Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios._

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Letra utilizada para sueños._

"Pensamientos" (entre comillas).

 **Letra utilizada para los mensajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

 **" Mañanas de arrepentimiento"**

* * *

Tan pronto abrió sus ojos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpeó. Ella gruñó mientras trataba de incorporarse. Sentía como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo una y otra vez, torturante.  
Logró sentarse en su cama y su mano se dirigió a su mesa de noche. Buscaba su reloj, ni siquiera sabía a qué hora despertaba. No fue el aparato lo que sus manos tocaron, si no un papel.  
Extrañada, lo tomó y lo leyó.

 _ **"Probablemente te haga falta"  
**_  
No fue hasta que revisó bien el mueble y vio una pequeña pastilla que entendió todo. Rápidamente la tomó, esperando que pronto haga efecto.  
Finalmente encontró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 10:00. Tomó algo de ropa y, antes de que algún adulto la viera así, se encerró en la baño y abrió la llave del agua.

* * *

– ¿Cómo te preparas para el examen de química? – la chica de cabello negro pregunta al joven Tennyson, mientras caminaban fuera del colegio.  
–Seguramente reprobaré, como siempre – él suspira suavemente.  
El examen sería el día siguiente y aún le restaba mucho por estudiar. Había acompañado a Gwen a la fiesta y por ese motivo tan sólo logró dormir tres horas antes de tener que levantarse para el colegio. Ahora estaba hambriento, y con sueño.  
–Si quieres puedes mandarme un mensaje, y te ayudaré a estudiar – la muchacha le propone, intentando no ruborizarse.  
Ben abre su boca para responder, pero se queda sin habla al ver a su prima en la puerta del colegio.  
–Ven – dice tomando a su compañera de la mano – hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

La pelirroja observa a Ben caminar hacia ella, tomado de la mano de una chica y no puede evitar preguntarse quién es.  
–Gwen, ella es Julie – las presenta con una sonrisa – Julie, ella es Gwen, mi prima.  
La muchacha de cabello negro suelta la mano de Ben, sólo para estrecharla con la pelirroja.  
–Encantada de conocerte – le sonríe – Ben me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
–Espero que sean cosas buenas – responde bromeando mientras miraba a su primo.  
Julie ríe suavemente. Un auto color gris se estaciona en la entrada y suena su bocina.  
–Es mi mamá, debo irme – habla Julie – adiós Gwen, fue un placer. Adiós Ben.  
Antes de retirarse, le planta un beso en la mejilla a Ben y Gwen, en un impulso involuntario, aprieta suavemente su puño.

–Tu novia es muy amigable – le sonríe ella, cuando se quedan solos.  
–Ya te dije que no es mi novia – el joven Tennyson le responde, mientras caminaba en busca de su bicicleta – además, ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
–Pensé en venir a buscar a mi primo a su colegio – ella responde.  
Ben toma su bicicleta y sigue caminando junto a Gwen.  
– ¿No recuerdas nada de la fiesta, verdad? – pregunta riendo, de repente, y ella voltea su mirada.  
–No, y espero no haber hecho alguna estupidez – susurra.  
Inmediatamente Ben recuerda el momento en que su prima le beso en la mejilla.

 _ **"A ti te di mi primer beso, y ese es el más importante"  
**_  
Las palabras resuenan en su mente una y otra vez.  
– ¡Ben! – la voz de la pelirroja lo obliga a voltear a verla – ya dime, ¿Hice algo de lo que podría arrepentirme?  
–No – él le susurra, negando – tan pronto noté que estabas borracha, te llevé a casa.  
–Gracias – le sonríe ella – lamento que hayas tenido que dormir menos por cuidarme, aún más cuando al día siguiente tenías clases.  
–Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a no poder dormir – susurra Ben, pensando en las noches que pasó en vela pensando en ella, soñándola.  
Él la mira y le sonríe en forma malvada  
–Entonces, la perfecta Gwendolyn Tennyson borracha... ¡Ouch! – se queja cuando ella lo golpea en el hombro – buena manera de agradecerme.  
–Cállate... – le responde Gwen, avergonzada – ¿No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad?  
–Claro que no – Ben dice, antes de nuevamente sonreír – por ahora.  
Ella levanta su mano para golpearlo de nuevo y él rápidamente se aleja.  
–Era una broma – habla riendo, antes de cambiar de tema – debemos apresurarnos en volver, la comida ya debe estar lista y muero de hambre.  
Benjamin se monta en su bicicleta y sonríe mirando a su prima.  
–Sube – señala la parte del manubrio donde podría sentarse – llegaremos más rápido.

* * *

– ¡Esto fue una mala idea! – grita ella, tratando de permanecer quieta. Ben la llevaba a toda velocidad, mientras se metía entre los automóviles en movimiento sin miedo alguno. Antes de que pueda decir algo más, un automóvil color azul frena de repente para no chocarlos y les toca la bocina, seguido de unos cuantos insultos – ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!  
Ben solamente ríe mientras lentamente deja de pedalear.  
–Aquí viene lo mejor – grita riendo.  
Gwen se queda perpleja al ver como se acercaban a una colina. La casa de Ben estaba calle abajo, no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento.  
Comienzan la bajada y la bicicleta va a máxima velocidad.  
– ¡Cuidado! – grita Gwen y Ben observa que estaban a pocos metros de atropellar a su padre, quien bajaba del automóvil.  
Rápidamente el cambia el rumbo de la bicicleta y ambos caen sobre el césped de su casa.  
– ¿Están bien? – pregunta el padre de Ben, preocupado.  
Gwen gruñe suavemente y voltea a ver a su primo en el césped, como ella. Cruzan miradas y ambos comienzan a reír.

* * *

Ben se encontraba en el sillón de la sala. Tenía en la mesa de frente una pila de libros y cuadernos, debía prepararse para el examen.  
Al menos tenía la casa sola y podría concentrarse. Sus padres y los de Gwen habían ido en una salida de adultos.  
La pelirroja aparece en la sala, con su teléfono celular.  
–Acabo de hablar con Ken – comenta sonriendo.  
Él la observa y alza una ceja.  
– ¿Ah, sí? – pregunta – ¿Que tal está?  
–Bien, con muchos exámenes en la universidad – responde ella, sentándose a su lado – te manda saludos.  
La pelirroja guarda su celular antes de observar la pila de libros frente a ella.  
– ¿Qué haces, tarea?  
–Estudio – suspira él – mañana tengo examen de química, y aún no se nada.  
–Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte – ofrece ella, sonriendo.  
– ¿No puedes simplemente darme las respuestas? – Ben pregunta suspirando.  
Luego de la explicación, la pelirroja le había dado un par de ejercicios para poner en práctica sus conocimientos.  
–Si lo hiciera, no aprenderías nada – ella le responde.  
–Tomaré ese riesgo – el sonríe tan despreocupado cómo siempre.  
–No, no lo harás – ella lo reprime mientras se cruza de brazos – ahora termina tus ejercicios mientras voy en busca de algo para comer.  
La pelirroja abandona la sala y Benjamin suspira, dejándose caer sobre el sillón.  
Masajea sus sienes y cierra sus ojos. No podía seguir así, Gwen lo volvería loco.

Ella regresa y rápidamente finge que está concentrado en sus estudios. La pelirroja deja dos vasos de jugo de naranja sobre la pequeña mesa, y un gran tazón con galletas.  
– ¿Que tal vas? – pregunta tomando una y comiéndola.  
–Sólo dame unos minutos más – le responde él.  
El sonido del celular inunda el ambiente y la muchacha lo saca de su bolsillo. Ben puede observar cómo una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, leyendo el mensaje.  
– ¿Con quién hablas? – él alza una ceja, curioso.  
–C-Con nadie – Gwen rápidamente responde – solamente con mi hermano.  
Él sonríe en forma malvada.  
–Eres muy mala mintiendo – dice arrebatándole el celular y corriendo lejos.  
– ¡Ben! – la pelirroja gruñe mientras lo perseguía por la sala – ¡Regrésame mi celular!

El muchacho rápidamente busca el anterior mensaje y se queda estático al ver el remitente.  
– ¿Te mandas mensajes con Kevin? – pregunta mirándola – ¿Kevin Levin?  
Ella rápidamente le quita el celular, suspirando.  
–Eso es privado – le dice con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruza de brazos.  
–Vamos Gwen – Benjamin le suspira – te creía más inteligente.  
La pelirroja guarda su celular y alza una ceja.  
– ¿Disculpa? – no puede evitar preguntar.  
– ¿Acaso no lo notas? – su primo responde – Kevin es un patán.  
–Él ha cambiado, Ben – la pelirroja le susurra con un tono dulce, mientras se sienta en el sillón – ya no es malvado.  
El joven Tennyson se acomoda a su lado, mirándola. Come una gallega y toma la mitad de su vaso antes de hablar.  
–No quise decir que era malvado – se explica – si no que era un idiota.  
– ¡Ben! – ella lo reprime, golpeando su hombro.

Muy en su interior, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su primo. Kevin no era la clase de chico en la que ella suele fijarse. Su vida había estado cegada por sus impulsos y deseos de venganza, mientras que en la suya reinaba la armonía, o al menos eso intentaba. Sin mencionar que desde el primer momento en que lo vio nuevamente, supo que ese chico no estaba listo (o simplemente no quería) para formar algo serio.  
–Sabes que digo la verdad – él le reprocha.  
–Primero Imanol, ahora Kevin – ella le susurra. Ben voltea y su respiración se corta al quedar a centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja – ¿Por qué será que no te agradan ninguno de los chicos en los que me fijo?  
El joven Tennyson traga saliva mientras sentía cómo el impulso de acercarse apoderaba su cuerpo. Observaba sus ojos y sentía que podría quedarse así toda una hora.  
Cómo si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos, se separó lentamente.  
–Termina el ejercicio – dice sonriendo, antes de alborotar su cabello. Observa los vasos casi vacíos y los toma, levantándose – yo iré a lavar todo esto.  
Ben la observa caminar y antes de que se aleje demasiado, habla.  
– ¿Mañana estás ocupada? – pregunta dejándola algo desconcertada.  
Gwen voltea lentamente y lo observa.  
–No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
–Te llevaré a Mr. Smoothy – le responde con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
– ¿Mr... Smoothy? – la pelirroja alza una ceja.  
–Tú no te preocupes – Benjamin le dice sonriendo – te encantará, ya verás.  
Ella simplemente ríe antes de desaparecer en la cocina, y él suspira dejándose recostar en el sillón. Un sólo pensamiento rondaba su mente. Tendría una cita, con Gwen.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Me tardé un poco, pero aquí traigo la continuación. Aclaro, por las dudas, que el anterior capitulo fue una especie de Flashback dónde relataba el primer beso de Ben y Gwen, y que en este retomo su historia principal, ubicada en su adolescencia._

 _Eso es todo, espero actualizar pronto._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
